


Welcome Home

by sunflowertaron



Category: Taron Egerton - Fandom
Genre: Dad!Taron, Dad!Taron Egerton, F/M, Taron Egerton imagine, taron Egerton fluff, taron egerton - Freeform, taron egerton fanfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:14:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25841911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflowertaron/pseuds/sunflowertaron
Summary: may i request a dad!Taron? im feeling super broody and i know Taron will take a wonderful dad
Relationships: Taron Egerton/Reader, Taron Egerton/son
Kudos: 7





	Welcome Home

Stirring the pot around, you smile when you heard giggling coming from the living room. Taron is on break from filming and you’re so happy he’s home to spend time with us family. Lucas was beginning to miss his Dad before he came home. 

“Come here you!” Taron shouted before more giggling came from your son. You pulled the pot roast out from the oven and began cutting it. You wanted to treat Taron to a nice dinner for his first night being home. You go in the dining room to set the table for three and announce that the food was ready. Lucas came running in the kitchen and Taron warned him to be careful. 

“It smells delicious babe,” Taron said before kissing your cheek. You make sure Lucas washes his hands before helping him with his plate. You untie the apron from your waist and fix your plate. You grab the pitcher of lemonade before going into the dining room. Taron smiled as you sat down. Lucas filled Taron in on what he’s been learning at school and Taron looked so happy. He wiped his eye before he allowed a tear to fall down. You put your hand on his, asking him if he was okay without speaking. 

“I’m alright darling, I’m just so happy to be back home. I’ve been gone for three months but it feels like forever. I’m so proud of you buddy,” Taron smiled as he ruffled his son’s hair. 

“Thanks Daddy,” Lucas smiled. You all chatted about daily things before finishing dinner. You gathered the plates and pans to clean before a hand stopped you. 

“Let me clean tonight, you’ve done so much already,” Taron offered. You were about to protest but decided to let him clean. “You and Lucas go grab a movie and I’ll be in there soon.” He smiled before kissing the top of your head. Lucas was already on the couch waiting for you.

“Can we please watch Sing mommy?” Lucas pleaded. You giggled to the thought of Taron watching his own movie.

“I guess it wouldn’t hurt to baby.” You smiled before inserting the movie disc in the movie player. You grabbed a blanket and snuggled into the couch with your son. He lied down and rested his head on your hip and giggled during the movie. Taron later joined us, lifting the blanket to be wrapped in the warmth. Lucas jolted and placed himself on both of our laps. 

“Lucas how did you know this was my favorite movie?” Taron teased. Lucas turned around on his back and looked at Taron and giggled.

“It’s because you’re Johnny! I love your singing Daddy.” Lucas turned to the movie, nodding his head to the music. Taron wrapped his arm around his shoulder and pulled you in to kiss his cheek.

“I missed this so much.” He whispered in your ear. 

“We missed you too, of course.” You smiled, lying your head on his shoulder. It didn’t take long before Lucas fell asleep on our laps. 

“I’ll take him to bed.” Taron said, picking our son up. Lucas immediately wrapped himself around Taron and rested his head on his shoulder. Your heart swelled to the view of your husband and son. You turned the television off and made your way into your bedroom to change into your pajamas. Brushing your teeth, Taron walked into the view of the mirror. He was wearing a soft, grey t-shirt and his red and black flannel bottoms. 

“You look so cozy,” you commented after rinsing your mouth. You turned to him and wrapped your arms around his waist and looked up to him. 

“I’m so happy you’re home. I missed your cute but” you winked before pinching his butt. He jumped to your action and squinted at you.

“Is that all you love about me, my perfect bum?” Taron joked.

“Of course not!” You giggled. “I love your big arms, your soft chest, your eyes, and I love the relationship you’ve built with Lucas. You’re such a great father to him.” You smiled, placing a kiss on his lips.

“I love you two so, so much. I think I’m going to take more than a year off before I consider taking on anymore projects.” Taron said. You pulled away from him. 

“Are you sure you want to do that? This is your career you’re talking about.” You stated.

“Eh yeah, it’s no big deal. I want to be home as much as I can. After three months I feel like I’ve missed so much. You and Lucas are my family and you are far more important to me than a movie.” He pulled you in for a hug. 

“I love you so much.” You pulled him into a sweet kiss.

“I love you more,” he winked. You playfully slapped his arm before you two made your way to your bed. Taron wrapped his arms around you underneath the comforter and turned the lamp out. You signed in content, finally feeling at home again.


End file.
